6 Years
by katie.fictorie
Summary: At Kate and Richard's wedding, they reflect back on the years they've had together. NOT Season 6 Finale Compliant, I wrote this before then, and decided just now to publish it.
1. Chapter 1

"Richard Edgar Castle, do you take Katherine Beckett to be your lawful wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Rick responded with his usual crooked grin. He looked so handsome in his black and white suit, with the little red rose sticking out of the lapel of his jacket. His eyes met Kate's and he winked at her. Standing behind him were Javier and Kevin in their police uniforms. Behind Kate were Alexis and Lanie, wearing pale lavender gowns.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, do you take Richard Castle to be your lawful wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

That question. That short, simple question. It made Kate's mind flash back to that first day; that first day that she met this man standing in front of her.

"Richard Castle, you are under arrest for felony, theft, and obstruction of justice!"

"You forgot 'making you look bad.'" Richard responded calmly, leaning back in his chair and smirking at her. Leaning down, Kate looked him straight in the eye and said,

"You know, for a minute there, you actually made me believe you were human." She stood up and looked at the cops accompanying her, "Cuff him," she ordered. They followed suit and Castle stood up. Even in arrest he was snarky and crude.

"Oh, bondage," he said, "You know my safe word is 'apples.'"

Annoyed, Kate looked at the cuffs behind Castle. "Oh, there's no need to be gentle." she told the other cops.

"How'd you find me, anyway?" Castle demanded.

"_I'm a detective," _She responded coldly, "It's what I do."

As if he couldn't be more sarcastic, Castle responded, "My mother told you, didn't she?"

As the cops carried him off, he added, "By the way, the rose petals in the Tisdale murder, they're _granda flora."_

"I'll make a note of it." Kate shouted.

The next day, after she thought she was through with the stubborn jackass, Castle showed up at the 12th Precinct, saying that he needed to 'shadow' Kate, for his next book series.

Almost a year later, Kate showed up at a book signing for the final book of Castle's "Derrick Storm" series. She met Rick's mother, Martha, and his daughter, Alexis. After Martha told her son about how he shouldn't have believed the bad reviews, she said, "Let's just hope Nikki Heat does as well."

"Nikki Heat?" Kate asked.

"The character he's basing on you," Martha replied, matter-of-factly.

"Nikki Heat." Kate repeated. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Pulling Castle aside, she demanded, "What kind of a name is Nikki Heat?"

"A cop name," Castle said, as if it was no big deal.

"It's a stripper name." Kate said.

"Well, I told you she was kind of slutty," Castle said innocently.

"Change it, Castle," Kate was getting very annoyed with him.

"Wha- hang on, think of the titles; "Summer Heat," "Heat Wave," "In Heat,"

"Change the name," Kate demanded again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Change it."

"No."

"Castle-" Rick picked up a conveniently placed cardboard cutout of himself and used is as a shield from the relentless detective.

"Sorry, I have artistic integrity to-"

"Artistic integrity? Change the name. Today."

The argument continued, but Kate eventually gave in reluctantly to Castle's name choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate?" Castle whispered. Snapping out of her flashback, Kate stared at the man in front of her. Castle. Finally, she remembered where she was; their wedding. She looked nervously at the minister, who gestured to Rick.

"I do." Kate said proudly.

"Then," the minister continued, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at Rick. "You may kiss your bride."

Rick did not hesitate with pulling his new wife into his arms for a sweet kiss. Applause and cheers rang throughout the whole chapel, but they acted as if they didn't hear. As this was their first kiss as a married couple, Kate remembered their very first kiss.

It was late, and they were trying to get into a bar. The trouble was, there was a guard posted outside the door. So the plan was to act like they were drunk and hope that the guard will let them in. They got out of the car, and Kate was leaning against Castle; both were giggling excessively. The guard approached them. Kate, still trying to keep up the act, muttered under a smile, "He's not buying it, Castle."

Acting on impulse, Castle stopped and whipped Kate around. Looking at her with deep desire, he wrapped a hand around her neck and drew her to him for a kiss. Kate laced her fingers together behind him. They pulled away from each other, and Kate looked absolutely shocked. With the same ferocity as before, Castle kissed her again. This time, Kate kissed back. She kept one eye open, because when she caught sight of the guard, she pulled away from Castle and knocked the guard out with her gun. She turned back to Castle. "That was amazing," Castle said. Kate stared at him, confused. "Th- The way you knocked him out, I mean," Castle stuttered. Kate nodded slowly.


End file.
